Fire Magicite
.]] '''Fire Magicite' , also known as Fire Stone and Fire Gem, is a recurring item in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. Appearances ''Final Fantasy X Fire Gem is a usable item that deals fire damage to all enemies. Twenty Fire Gems can be used to customize the Fire Eater ability to armor, while four can be used to customize Firaga as an aeon ability. They can be stolen from Bomb Kings, Flame Flan, Grenade or Puroboros, and bribed Bombs (at Home) or Flame Flans. Fire Gems can also be used in various Mixes. Final Fantasy X-2 Fire Gems deal Fire damage to enemies when used. Five can be consumed to teach Firaga. They sell for 75 gil, and have a priority of 2 in Mixes. It can be dropped by Balivarha, Dark Elemental, Detonator, Flan Rojo (normal and Oversoul), Greater Drake, and Volano, stolen from Balivarha, Detonator (Oversoul), Flan Rojo, Greater Drake (normal and Oversoul), Lesser Drake (Oversoul), Volcano (Oversoul), or bribed from Protochimera, Bomb, Flame Dragon, Red Elemental (Oversoul), and Flan Rojo. When used in Mixing: *Fire Gem + Potion, Hi-Potion, X-Potion, Mega Potion, Ether, Turbo Ether, Phoenix Down, Mega Phoenix, Elixir, Antidote, Soft, Eye Drops, Echo Screen, Holy Water, Remedy, Budget Grenade, Grenade, S-Bomb, M-Bomb, L-Bomb, Bomb Fragment, Bomb Core, Fire Gem, Electro Marble, Lightning Marble, Lightning Gem, Fish Scale, Dragon Scale, Water Gem, Shadow Gem, Shining Gem, Chocobo Feather, Lunar Curtain, Light Curtain Star Curtain, Healing Spring, Healing Spring, Mana Spring, Stamina Spring, Soul Spring, Dispel Tonic, Stamina Tablet, Mana Tablet, Twin Stars, Three Stars, Hero Drink, Gysahl Greens, Sylkis Greens, Mimett Greens, Pahsana Greens = Burning Soul *Fire Gem + Megalixir = Final Elixir *Fire Gem + Sleep Grenade, Silence Grenade, Petrify Grenade, Dark Grenade, Poison Fang, Silver Hourglass, Gold Hourglass, Candle of Life, Farplane Shadow = Abaddon Flame *Fire Gem + Antarctic Wind, Arctic Wind, Ice Gem = Cluster Bomb *Fire Gem + Blessed Gem = White Hole *Fire Gem + Supreme Gem = Sunburst *Fire Gem + Dark Matter = Miracle Drink *Fire Gem + Chocobo Wing = Final Wall *Fire Gem + Stamina Tonic, Mana Tonic = Mega Cocktail Final Fantasy XII Fire Magicite is a Loot with a price of 80 gil. In the Bazaar, it can be used to create the recipes Iron-forged Pole (Iron Pole x4 required), Ninja Garb (Black Cowl, Black Garb x5 required) and the Warped Blade (Diamond Sword x6 required). It can be dropped by Alpha Worgen, Balloon, Bomb, Dullahan, Fire Chaosjet, Fire Element, Garchimacera, Gorgimera, Hellhound, Hybrid Gator, Lab Rat, Lizard, Red Chocobo, Slaven Warder, Sprinter and Worgen, and stolen from Alpha Worgen, Bomb, Dullahan, Fire Chaosjet, Fire Element, Gorgimera, Lizard, Oiling, Red Chocobo, and Worgen. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Fire Magicite is a medium-ranked Fire Shard that can be Scavenged from Limpid Crystal on Zephyr, the Windward Isles and Tormelados, Isle of the Megalith or bought at the Sky Saloon in Chapter 6 for 541 gil (5% discount). It can be used to craft Detonator, Flametongue, Red Halberd, Lava Wand, Pyroblade, Pyrowand, Pyroglide, and Pyrolance. Final Fantasy Agito Fire Magicite appears as an item. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Fire Magicite is an item that casts Fire damage to enemies, gradually reducing HP over time. Gallery FFX-2 Fire Gem.png|Final Fantasy X-2''. Etymology Category:Offensive items